justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Sax
|artist = |tvfilm = |year = 2015 |dlc = April 19, 2018 (JDU) May 3, 2018 (NOW) |difficulty = Medium |effort = Intense |nogm = 4 each |dg = / / |mode = Trio |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / / |gc = / / |lc = |pictos = 97 |dura = 3:43 |nowc = Sax |audio = |choreo = Jerky Jessy https://www.instagram.com/p/BiH0-MqFKsT/?taken-by=can_ttnc |from = album |title = }}Fleur East tarafından "Sax" ve 'da yer alıyor. İlk önce dosyalarında keşfedildi. Dansçıların Görünüşü P1 P1 omuz uzunluğu siyah saçlı. Bir lavanta maskeli balo maskesi, mavi ve turuncu kap, göğüs kafesinin yan taraflarında kesilmiş pembe bir kapşonlu elbise giyer, bu da mor askısız sutyen, siyah bağlı bir kemer, sol bacağının etrafında siyah kayışlar ve bir çift ortaya çıkarır. lacivert ayakkabılar. P2 P2 patlama ile yüksek bir at kuyruğu içinde lavanta saçları vardır. Kırmızı ve turuncu bir maskeli balo maskesi takıyor, turuncu ve kırmızı kısa kollu bir takım elbise rengi ikiye bölündü, iki siyah papyon (biri boynunda ve belinde bir tane) ve bir çift diz-yüksek ince bot Kırmızı ve turuncu arasında yarı bölünmüş. P3 P3 bir örgü içinde pembe saçları var. Mavi maskeli balo maskesi, yularda lacivert takım elbise, korse, kalçalarda pelerin ve lacivert ayak bileği botları giyiyor. Sax coach 1.png|P1 Sax coach 2.png|P2 Sax coach 3.png|P3 Arka Plan Arka plan, sağdan sola hareket eden karanlık, neon aydınlatmalı bir alanda başlar. Bir limuzin ve rulet çarklarının anahatları bu alan boyunca hareket eder. Bu alan aynı zamanda şarkının sonunda kısa bir süre belirir. Pre-chorus sırasında, her dansçıdan bir siluet içeren üç panel vardır. Bir telefonla konuşurken kırmızı renkli P3 ile birer birer yanar, bir kamera ile renk sinsi sarılan P1 ve bir pembeyi tutan renk pembesi P2'dir. Daha sonra renkler dövüş stili hareketleri yaparak farklı koçlara geçer. Şimdi renkleri farklı: P1 kırmızı, P2 sarı ve P3 pembe. Birinci ve ikinci koro sırasında, merkezde dansçıların siluetleri ile büyük miktarda patlayıcı alev var. Daha sonra, dansçıların mor dağıtım kamyonlarında bulunduğu cam bir tünele (camdan görünen alevler) geçer. Dansçılar tarafından uçan turuncu ve sarı helikopterler de var. İkinci ayette, mavi elmasların ve mavi otomobillerin sürüldüğü dikdörtgen bir tünelde sıkıca oluşan mavi dikdörtgenlerin yer aldığı koyu mor renkli bir kapı vardır. Arabaları kontrol eden büyük bir mor direksiyon simidi de görülür. Üçüncü ayette, ekran okyanusu ve denizaltıları ve bir radar ekranının anahatları olan koyu mavidir. Şarkının son bölümlerinde, uydu antenleri ve roket gemileri parıldayan şekillerde merkezde büyük bir geri sayım sayacı ile değişir. Geri sayım 20 sayısından mavi renkte başlar, geri sayım başlar başlamaz, 19'dan 11'e kadar sarı ve son olarak 10'dan 1'e kadar kırmızı olur. Geri sayımdan sonra, dansçılar bir roket gemisinde uzayda uçarlar. roket gemileri. Sonra son korodan sonra, Jüpiter'e benzeyen büyük bir mor gezegen, arkada uçan roketlerle görünür. Gold Moves Bu rutinde, sağdan sola Wave Gold Moves olan 4 Gold Moves vardır: Gold Moves 1, 2 ve 3: * P3: Sağ elinizi sağ kalçaya koyun. * P2: Ellerini çenesinin altına koy. * P1: Çömelin ve sağ elinizi çenenizin altına koyun. Gold Move 4: Bu Altın Taşı Gold Move 3'ten hemen sonra ortaya çıkıyor: *P3: Sağ kolunu kaldır. *P2: Her iki elini de önüne koy. *P1: Geri çekilin ve ellerinizi aşağı doğru bastırın. Sax gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, ve 3 Sax gm 4.png|Gold Move 4 Sax gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *With Great Power *Hall Of Fame *All Songs S-Z *Unlimited S-Z Trivia * Köprü oyundaki pistten kesilir. * P2, PAL kapak sanatının ilk baskısında yer aldı. * Köprü başladığı anda P3 nin eldiveni kısalır. Galeri Game Files Sax cover generic.jpg|''Sax'' Sax Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach Sax_Cover_AlbumBkg.jpg| album background Sax_banner_bkg.jpg| menu banner sax map bkg.png| map background Sax_BC.jpg| cover Sax1024.png| cover Sax p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar on Sax_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms 22193058 1807289215965949 258406285 n.png|The sticker from the Gift Machine Theme 01 item 09 a.png Theme 01 item 09 b.png In-Game Screenshots Sax jd2016 menu.png|''Sax'' in the menu Sax jd2016 load.png| loading screen Sax jd2016 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Sax jd2016 score.png| scoring screen Sax jd2017 menu.png|''Sax'' in the menu Sax jd2017 load.JPG| loading screen Sax jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Sax jd2017 score.png| scoring screen Sax_jd2018 menu.png|''Sax'' in the menu (Easter skin) Sax_jd2018 load.png| loading screen Sax_jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Sax jd2019 menu.png|''Sax'' in the menu Sax jd2019 load.png| loading screen Sax jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images Sax jd2018 gameplay 2.png| gameplay Sax jdnow notification.jpeg| notification Behind The Scenes Sax bts.png|Behind the Scenes Sax BTS.gif Others sax thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) sax thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Unknown2018or2019.jpg|''Sax'' appearing in The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody) s music video CottonmouthMV new image from JDU poster.jpg|Promotional screenshot from a poster advertising Sax P3 glove glitch.png|Glitch with P3 s glove Sax different player font.png|Different font used in the preview gameplay Videos Official Music Video Fleur East - Sax (Official Video) Sax (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Sax - Gameplay Teaser (US) Sax - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Sax - Just Dance 2016 Sax - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance 2018 (Unlimited) Sax Just Dance Now - Sax 5 stars Just Dance 2019 (Unlimited) Sax Extractions Sax - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation es:Sax en:Sax Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:Üçlüler Kategori:Hepsi Üçlü Kadınlar Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Rap Elements Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları